In parenteral administration of fluids, a number of medical implements or components typically are readily interconnected at the point of administration to provide a flow of the desired fluid or medicament from a container, such as a syringe, vial or the like, to a patient. Such components typically include various connectors, adaptors, vanes and fluid lines.
For example, a syringe or other container typically is connected to a drug administration set, such as an intravenous fluid line or I.V., to dispense the syringe fluid or medicament into the I.V. set. The I.V. set in turn is connected to a venipuncture device for administration of the fluid or medicament into the blood stream of a patient.
To connect the syringe to the I.V. set, a connector or adaptor is utilized which typically is first secured to the syringe and then to a port or connector of the I.V. set. Upon assembly of the syringe to the connector, a vane within the connector typically is activated to enable flow of fluid or medicament out of the syringe, through the connector and into the I.V. set.
An example of such an adaptor is disclosed in International Application No. PCT/US92/10367 (International Publication No. WO 93/11828) which provides a medical valve having a reusable seal cap, with or without a precut slit, that may be repeatedly pierced by a sharp pointed tip of a spike contained within the valve. To reseal the aperture formed by the spike or the precut slit within the seal cap after disconnection of the medical valve, the seal cap includes an integrally formed pressure responsive member and associated annular space.
The annular space is filled with fluid under pressure, such as the blood pressure of a patient to which the medical valve is attached. The fluid presses against the pressure responsive member to close the aperture or precut slit.
Such a resealing feature, however, depends on a flow of fluid under pressure which is not available in many applications. Additionally, even when such fluid pressure exits, sealing of the seal cap frequently is inadequate, which can cause leakage and possible contamination.
It therefore would be desirable to provide a valve for use with a medical component, such as an infuser, adaptor or connector, that can be utilized to establish a flow of fluid or medicament between two components of a parenteral fluid delivery system and provides an automatic, positive seal, independent of the fluid flow or a housing of the connector, upon disassembly of the components to prevent leakage and reduce contamination.